


渐渐靠近的心

by chances



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chances/pseuds/chances





	渐渐靠近的心

“时间到”卡卡西把捏着鸣人腹部的手挪到胸前的两点上，狠狠拧了一下，听着少年痛出声来  
“需要我做什么”他在少年耳旁说  
这种具有磁性的声音配上发情的效果让少年更加抓狂  
“你想怎么办就怎么办”少年随便扔出一句话  
“那我什么都不想做”他把鸣人平放在床上，自己躺在他旁边  
伤口因为九尾的能力早就愈合了，鸣人用手捏住阴茎本应该成结的部分  
“成不了结的”卡卡西对他的发情期开始感兴趣起来  
下一幕让卡卡西实在惊讶  
少年把自己的双腿折叠分开，趴过来，用自己的手指头从后面插进去  
“你自己摸索出来的?”卡卡西对这种方式实则吃了一惊  
“不够深……呃啊”少年沉浸在性欲中  
卡卡西把少年的手拿出来，用上面的液体润湿自己的手，然后把比少年更长的手指从后面伸了进去  
卡卡西是第一次进入，他废了很大劲塞了三根手指进去，少年因为这种疼痛流出了一些眼泪  
“忍着，不许动”卡卡西不容分说的塞了第四根手指进去，少年因为疼痛叫出声来，拖了三四秒的尾声  
卡卡西另一只手抚上少年的性器“我来教你怎么成结”  
卡卡西有八只忍犬，他对这方面知识还是有一点了解的  
他捏住整个头部，紧握了几下，然后在做下一步的时候突然收回了手  
他没有去继续触碰身下男孩的性器，在后面快高潮的时候收了手  
少年发出了不满的声音，双手紧接着被捆了起来  
他着急的哭出了声音，思考了两三秒，把头低下，依靠超乎常人的柔韧性含住了自己生殖器的大部分  
“自体口交吗”卡卡西眼神中闪过一丝嘲笑，和一丝忧伤  
他走过去，帮助身下的男孩把头压的更低，直到可以含住成结的部分，男孩的声带发出了疼痛的声音，他的双手颤抖了一下然后选择了继续向下压  
卡卡西在暗部时接受过非人的柔韧训练，他不敢回想起那段类似于地狱的时光  
这种程度，连自己做不到吧  
他开始欣赏这具肉体  
不仅可以惩罚，可以观赏，还可以让他变得更忠诚  
最后  
最后，成为私有物品  
他在少年从自己口中成结后强迫他把所有精液咽了下去，提出了不可拒绝的要求  
“现在帮我解决一下吧”卡卡西把裤子褪下，把生殖器摆在鸣人面前，强迫他含进去  
“像你伺候自己那样，好好含，往深里吞”  
少年在无师自通的几个深喉之后有些缺氧，不小心咬了一口嘴中的巨物  
“不错，有胆量”卡卡西捏住少年圆润的腮帮  
“看样子我惩罚的还不够”  
卡卡西把少年头抵在墙上，从少年口中抽插起来  
他在射精之前拔了出来射在了少年脸上  
“下次多自体口交，我很欣赏你的身体”  
他把少年扛在肩上，走向浴室然后放在了浴缸里  
待少年从缺氧中脱出来时  
卡卡西已经清洗干净少年的身体了  
鸣人从浴缸里回想了一遍刚才发生的一切，然后缓缓的开口  
“老师，我……”  
“是老师对不起你”卡卡西先向少年道了歉  
“啊?”  
“今天我做的实在是过分了”卡卡西到鸣人身前  
“你要是不高兴，我可以帮你解决，现在”卡卡西抓住了少年的阴茎，张口准备含住它  
鸣人迅速撤了回来“不，是我坚持不了忍耐训练”  
“你已经很好了，老师为你感到骄傲”  
鸣人从浴缸里站起来，草草的用毛巾擦干了身子，到了床上  
卡卡西从浴缸里出来，躺在床上，钻进了被子里  
“你能原谅老师吗”  
鸣人把枕头向卡卡西那边推了推“您没有做错任何事情”  
“可是，从今以后……”  
“从今以后的训练，我会努力的，如果不行，请您毫不留情的惩罚我”  
“我会保护你一辈子”鸣人看到卡卡西眼角流出了泪水  
“老师……”  
“我有个请求……”  
“我没有父母……没有感受过爱”  
“您能不能，和我一起睡”鸣人钻进卡卡西的被子里  
“你缺失的父母的爱，我来补给你”卡卡西想到了他的老师和师母

两个赤裸的男性紧紧的抱在一起

“我会永远守护你”  
鸣人听到了这句话，眼角渐渐湿润

卡卡西露出了满意的笑容

他的计划还在继续  
但是，他不知道为何，有了一瞬间的心动  
两人均匀的呼吸声慢慢传出来  
——


End file.
